Shade
by ReginasCoffee
Summary: Regina Mills has a broken wrist and an evening event to attend in Storybrooke that evening. She has no way of getting ready comfortably and in time. Emma Swan happens to call by and begrudgingly offers to help


A crash rang out in the usually neat and organized bedroom of Regina Mills. Today, however, various items of clothing were strewn about the bed area having been tossed there during what was obviously a frenzied attempt at deciding on something to wear.

The crash had emanated from the vanity table over by the window, nestled in the corner of the room. Lipsticks and make-up brushes littered the carpet and table having been thrown there by a frustrated Regina, who could not believe she was having such trouble with a simple task like getting ready. She cursed her usually regal and well kept appearance as she now had to uphold it, even when she wasn't feeling entirely up to the task. She wondered if there was any way out of this event tonight. Any way she wouldn't have to go.

What would she say... "Oh, I'm sorry I can't go, seeing as I have broken my wrist and can barely apply my own make-up or dress in anything besides a robe." She knew how easy it would be to magic up her impeccable appearance in just a flick of her good wrist but she had promised Henry no magic. He would know if she used it and she didn't want to rock the boat as they had been getting on so well these last few months.

She'd also have to add "by the way seeing as I'm alone, I can't very well ask someone to help me and half the town would probably offer to break the other wrist of their former Evil Queen." She chuckled to herself at the idea of asking Henry for his help but she didn't think he could nor want to attempt applying his mothers make-up or help her get dressed. This stupid situation was highly irritating to Regina as she liked to have control over things, yet here she was trying, and failing to put her face on with her left hand.

Suddenly, she overheard the doorbell ring out downstairs in her house and not 10 seconds later, the front door opens. It could only be one person. One who was so impatient and rude that they would wait such a short time before barging in. Regina rolled her eyes, even though nobody would witness the action. Emma Swan.

"Regina?" She purposefully doesn't answer to see if Emma would actually dare ascend the stairs without permission. Who was she kidding. She should know by now what to expect of the town sheriff. Her son's other mother. Her door opens a few seconds after, shifting Regina from her thoughts. Appearing around the door is Emma. A mass of wild golden hair, wrestled into submission under a grey beanie, the loosely curled ends cascading over the shoulders of a familiar red leather jacket. As always, the Sheriff is predictably donning her over tight skinny jeans and knee high boots. Regina swears the blonde must have twenty identical sets in her wardrobe as she always wears a variation of these items, sometimes changed up by a long sleeve tee when it's cold but always, the leather jacket. Regina thinks she may have grown fond of that particular item of clothing. She almost thinks of it as Emma's armor.

"Hi, you didn't answer the door... Woah, what happened in here?" Emma's eyes widened and scanned the room, seeing the clothing and makeup scattered everywhere. "Why exactly are you in my house, Miss Swan? I do not recall requesting your presence, especially seeing as our son is not even here this evening. As a matter of fact, he is with his grandparents, or were you not aware of your sons whereabouts?" Regina says these words in her best Mayoral tone of voice, to hide the sheer frustration she is feeling at her own inability to get herself ready and quite possibly her very slight relief at seeing Emma's arrival as a pleasant distraction, though she wouldn't dare utter this thought aloud. Her formal tone carries much less bite to it these days when directed at Emma, she knows this.

As if reading her mind, Emma sidesteps Regina's attempt to get a rise from her and smirks at the brunette, her dimples slightly cutting their form into her cheeks. "Ooookay, you're cranky... For a change", that last part uttered under her breath. "What's happening up here?", Emma adds, attempting to move past the moment just incase Regina had overheard her and she didn't particularly want to incur the wrath of the Queen. Regina gestured widely at the room around her with an outstretched arm, "I've suddenly decided I want to live like you appear to, surrounded by piles of clothes like some kind of disorganized circus of attempted fashion, what does it look like?! I'm trying to get myself ready for the council event tonight."

"Well..." Emma hesitates, deciding on whether or not to offer her help as usually when Regina is feeling frustrated she lashes out when anyone tries to offer assistance, "Do you, maybe, need some help getting ready?" Regina's eyes widen momentarily before she quickly switches back to her Mayor face. The surprise in her voice, however is evident as she asks "You'd... Help me?" Emma cocks her head to the side, smiling sincerely and showing that rarely seen dimple that only makes an appearance when Emma really smiles, which nowadays was a little more often. "Well, we can't have the Mayor showing up to a council event not looking her usual sexy self". Emma stumbles over herself trying to follow up on her out of place comment as Regina eyes her suspiciously. "I mean, you know cos you always look super professional and put together" Emma continued. Regina shook her head and raised both hands in the air, "Fine, Miss Swan but please desist with your rambling on and put yourself to some use, I really do need to be getting ready."

Emma grimaced when Regina turned her back and walked toward her vanity table, what had she just offered to do? Nonetheless, she followed Regina across the room, which at this stage was like an obstacle course of clothes and make-up and Emma sidestepped everything she could for fear she would step on one of Mayor Mills lavish silk blouses and be granted an earful about her clumsiness. "So, where do we start, your Majesty?" Emma asked, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. She smirked knowing that she might get away with sneaky nicknames if Regina really needed her help. Regina began picking up some of the items of make-up that had been knocked to the floor having been caught in her line of fire earlier. "I could use help with my make-up actually, as my hand hurts too much to be precise and trying with my left hand may result in my looking like an over excited toddler applied it, although I wonder if your assistance will convince them otherwise" she laughed, shooting Emma a look that was more in humorous jest than anything.

She enjoyed the back and forth with Emma, if she was being honest with herself. 28 years of the same people and the mundane routines had her achingly bored. When the young blonde had first arrived with her... their son in tow, Henry having had run away to find his birth mother, it had stirred something within Regina. It lit a fire inside her, every time she and Emma had an explosive confrontation or one of them had tried to destroy the other during their first few years of knowing one another. It was hard for her to explain really, not that she would. Even admitting to herself that Emma Swan sometimes, most of the time, brought out the best and in some cases, worst of her strength and passion was something she dared not dwell on for too long.

Emma was all too used to Regina's sassy remarks and always had something to come back with. "You know, if I'd do that bad a job, I can just go you know, there's a big, dirty cheeseburger with my name on it over at Granny's." They loved this, whatever this was, charged back and forth game of out-snarking one another. Regina threw a smirk over her shoulder toward Emma, "Well, maybe you can help get me looking my "sexy self" before you have a coronary from the amount of calories and fried cheese that old wolf serves to you on a daily basis". Emma didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that Regina had not only noticed her earlier awkward comment but appeared to be -flirting? No, teasing her maybe, about it. She settled for silence, moving over to the vanity desk and gathering up some of the products she imagined would complete a suitable look for the Mayor this evening. She walked over to the chaise lounge and deposited the items in the centre. Regina brought over the rest, including brushes with her good hand, obviously sensing Emma's choice that the chaise would allow more space as the vanity only had one chair.

Emma sat on one side of the long lounge chair with a leg either side and motioned for Regina to sit facing her. "You'll be more comfortable sitting and the light is pretty good here, so uh... What would you like me to do? I'm pretty skilled with winged liner if I do say so myself" Emma said proudly. Regina screwed up her face intending to look displeased but somehow to Emma she just looked adorable. Emma silently reprimanded herself and thought, stop that and don't make this weird, she just wants your help Swan. "Miss Swan, I don't plan on showing up in one of my Enchanted Forest attires so I will pass on the winged liner. Just my regular foundation and mascara with some dark eye-shadow and red lipstick, seeing as this is a night function." Regina had taken her place opposite Emma opting to sit with one foot on the floor and the other drawn under her on the lounge chair. Emma shimmied forward and picked up foundation and a make-up brush as she began to apply it to Regina's bare face. She thought to herself that Regina always looked so flawless and pretty with her make-up, especially with striking red lipstick. Studying the brunettes features while she had the excuse to be so close to her face had her musing to herself though that she really did look so beautiful with her features bare. Like a wholesome, fresh and rosy cheeked natural beauty.

Emma reached for some powder and began applying it to Regina's skin as she said "Too bad, I saw a lot of those outfits in the story book and if you showed up in one of those, I don't think anyone would be paying much attention to your eyeliner." Regina swatted Emma's hand that was holding the brush to her cheeks with a small smile that you would only notice if you were as close to her face as Emma Swan right now. "Hey! I have eyes, I'm just saying" Emma laughed and moved to pick up eyeliner next. She leaned forward, painfully aware of how close her face was to Regina's in attempt to apply the black pencil without smudging. Firstly, she noticed that Regina's breath smelled like mint and that almost short circuited her brain because she didn't need to know or imagine what Regina's mouth would taste like. She mentally chastised herself again for her thoughts, telling herself to quit it because she and Regina were friends now and it had taken a really long time to get here. Regina didn't think of her like that. Secondly, as she applied the liner, she found it increasingly difficult to avoid the curious and intense gaze coming from the chocolate brown eyes facing her own emerald green.

Regina, having sensed the thickness of the tension in the air, cleared her throat as Emma moved back retrieve and apply mascara next. "So, what are your own plans for this evening? Seeing as I was kind enough to require your father to sit for the Sheriffs department at this event and give you the night off."

"Well" Emma started, trying to avoid rolling her eyes as only Regina Mills would manage to compliment herself when asking about someones evening plans. "Me and the kid might have a movie marathon and eat all the junk food we can while you're away for the night". She finished with a wink, indicating her knowledge that Regina already thought Emma fed their son terribly when she wasn't around to supervise. "Is that so?" Regina raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her. "In that case, I hope he throws up on you." Not expecting such a playful comeback from the mostly stern Evil Queen, Emma burst into laughter and shook the entire chase as Regina eventually joined her with her own quiet chuckle.

"Aren't we forgetting something Miss Swan?" Regina remarked, tapping her lips lightly with her index finger following Emma's confused look. "I-uh, what?" Emma stared, wide-eyed with her eyes flitting from Regina's dark eyes, down to her lips and back again. "Lipstick!" Regina clarified, mocking impatience but with a hint of mirth behind her eyes. Some part of her seemed to be taking pleasure in the endearing awkwardness that radiated from the blonde all evening. Emma picked up the lipstick Regina had added to the makeup pile and opened it, admiring the brilliant red she had chosen. "Alright, I've only ever put lipstick on myself so I'm gonna have to hold your chin still, if that's okay?" Emma asked, adding "Unless you like the lipstick on teeth look". Regina nodded her approval and tilted her head up slightly, jutting out her lower lip for Emma to start with. Emma gently rested her thumb and index finger against Regina's jaw, holding her still as she willed and pleaded with her hand to not tremble as she lifted lipstick to the plump lips presented to her. Regina tried her hardest to resist smiling at the look of concentration on the blonde's face as she applied the striking color. It was almost adorable. When Emma pulled back slightly, taking an extra second to remember her hand and allow it to drop into her lap, Regina pursed her lips together and smiled at Emma, only then noticing that the woman had stayed staring at her mouth for an extended length of time. Her smile could not be helped then, as she flashed it at Emma to regard her handiwork.

"Okay, I think we're all done" Emma announced. "You look hot, Madame Mayor and it's all my doing, I've done an amazing job if I do say so myself" Emma teased with hint of pink tongue poking out from between white teeth. Regina fixed a look of indifference on her face as she retorted, "Very full of ourselves, Sheriff. Seeing as you're such a beauty expert, you can grab that can of hairspray and look after my hair next." There was a softness in her eyes that Emma knew was silent appreciation that she had someone to help her, even if she was slightly struggling with the idea of allowing said help.

Emma moved from the chaise to grab a can of hairspray from the vanity and walked back and stopped standing behind Regina. As she slid her fingers into Regina's dark, silky tresses, she saw the brunette slightly tense up her shoulders at the contact but seemed to relax into the touch right after. Emma decided to keep going as she lifted sections of Regina's hair and lightly sprayed into them, using her fingers to smooth the hair exactly right. She had admired Regina enough to know her signature hairstyle. She noted quietly that Regina's hair smelled subtly like vanilla which for some reason she hadn't expected. It was very understated and simple for Regina. Emma commended herself for surviving so far in such constant close proximity with this woman because everywhere she stood around her person, her senses were assaulted with some new and enticing scent. Awesome, she thought sarcastically... I can add mint and vanilla to things that remind me of Regina Mills.

Emma decided to break up the silence once more with some conversation. "So, did you ever think after my first arriving in Storybrooke that we'd end up playing makeover and having dinner with Henry every week?" amusement at their current situation evident in her tone. "No, I did not", Regina answered honestly. "At that point I'd have rather run you over in my car than have you in my house or near my son. I will admit that it's nice to have another parent for Henry, someone who loves him just as I do. Also he seems to enjoy having you over for dinner", she continued on with what Emma observed as a fondness in her voice "and I suppose it's nice to have someone who appreciates my cooking as much as Henry does". She shot a look over her shoulder then with a small smile gracing the corners of her mouth, "Even if you do eat just exactly as our son does, face down until you almost hit table." Emma regarded her with a beaming, genuine smile as she said "Well hey, if you're gonna cook that heavenly, we're gonna continue to eat that way." Hearing the brunette refer to Henry as "our son" always did things to her heart, as if it was fluttering so hard, her chest could barely contain it.

Now that Regina's hair and makeup had been done, the brunette rose from the chaise and walked to her vanity, bending down to inspect the blonde's work. All the while Emma stood with her thumbs hooked in the back pockets of her jeans and tried really hard not to stare at her Regina's ass. Or think about what she was wearing under her robe. She immediately averted her eyes -from not staring at Regina's ass- as Regina simultaneously hummed her approval and turned back to Emma, who was hoping the raven haired woman wouldn't notice the slight flush that had begun to spread throughout her face. "Not bad, Miss Swan. This will suffice."

Emma rolled her eyes again, not even caring if Regina noticed this time and began "Okay, great. Well I'm gonna get going and pick up some movie snacks for me and the kid". She started walking towards the bedroom door, stopping when she realized that the brunette had not followed her and was still stood by the vanity, chewing on her lower lip as if wanting to say something. She seemed to decide on something and confidently lifted her chin as she announced, "Miss Swan, I'm unable to get myself changed so do not think you are going anywhere before I'm fully ready to allow you to do so."

"Uh... Okay" Emma managed to get out as she tried to get her head around the fact that she had just been asked, no, ordered to dress the towns Mayor and woman who she spent most of her day trying not to stare at when in her presence. She crossed to the bed where Regina had apparently thrown every dress she owned. Regina sat on the edge of the bed, putting on her black heels that had been left on the floor, evidently being the only thing she had decided on regarding her outfit. "Which dress did you want?" Emma asked as Regina walked to stand beside her. "I hadn't decided yet but I can't very well go in my heels and robe now, can I?" She answered to the blonde. Emma didn't think that was such a bad option but decided against voicing that particular opinion.

She picked up a light grey, fitted dress and held it in the air for Regina to inspect. "What about this one?" "Hmm, no." Regina answered and followed with "I don't really care for that dress anymore." Emma recognized it as the dress Regina was wearing on the very first night they had met. When Henry had led her to Storybrooke and she had met his adoptive mother. While Emma had thought it to be a particularly attractive garment on Regina, as she had also thought to herself on that first night, she understood Regina's hesitation to care for it anymore. It was a time when her son had seemingly rejected her to find his birth mother. While that was all in the past, it still stung to know that Henry hadn't wanted anything to do with her at the time. Emma sensed all of this because she knew Regina, probably more than anybody by now and placed the dress back on the bed.

Regina picked up a fitted black, sleeveless dress with a slight v-necked front and held it against herself. "That would look really good, it always does when you wear it" Emma commented and the brunette had to try and hide the blush that crept into her cheeks at the compliment. She cleared her throat, handed the dress to Emma and walked out more to the centre of the bedroom for more space saying "We should get moving, the car to drive me over will be here soon."

Without hesitation, Regina opened her robe and dropped it to her feet. Left standing in front of Emma, in black lace panties, her bra and a ridiculously high pair of heels. Emma gaped as she raked her eyes over Regina's tanned and toned body, from head to toe. "Everything alright, Miss Swan?" she smirked, knowing she looked good, even with her right hand in a cast, she looked regal as ever. Emma almost tripped over herself, carrying the dress to Regina and trying to recover as smoothly as possible. She opened the zip running up the back of the dress, realizing she would have to kneel for Regina to step into the dress and pull it upwards. Seeing that she was screwed whether it was in front or behind her, she opted to kneel in front of Regina, looking everywhere else in the room that she could while ensuring that Regina didn't lose her balance.

"You need not act so scandalized, Sheriff. I seem to remember you answering the door to me on one occasion in your red panties and not seeming to care so why should this be any different?" Regina joked, hoping to lighten the tension surrounding them. Emma from her spot kneeling at Regina's feet, rose slowly, pulling the tight blue material up and along the curves of Regina's thighs and hips, smirked up at the woman and commented "You remembered that they were red, eh?" and delighted in the widened eyes staring back at her as Regina noticed her slip up in admitting she had indeed remembered Emma's color of choice.

Emma tried to control her thoughts and shaking breath as she reached eye level with Regina's breasts, exhaling shakily as she concentrated on her task and gently lifted Regina's casted hand to guide it into the dress. She missed the look of concentration on the brunettes face as she tried not to react to the sensation of the younger woman's breath ghosting across her chest. Once both arms were in, Emma stepped around her and zipped up the dress, appreciating every little detail she could of Regina's toned back while she was not facing the woman and having to control her facial reactions.

Regina turned to face Emma and held her arms out in presentation. "Well, how do I look?" She flashed Emma a huge smile. Emma ran her eyes down Regina's body and back up as she responded breathily, "You look..." She stepped forward into Regina's space once more, their eyes locking in a moment that was so charged, Emma thought that her head may start spinning. Tentatively she lifted her hand and cupped Regina's cheek, leaning forward and pressing her lips to the brunettes. She was expecting any second to be pushed away by Regina, her friend. Until she suddenly realised that the older woman had sighed into the kiss and pushed toward her mouth. Her lips were soft but insistent. Being spurred onward, Emma flicked her tongue testingly against the brunettes lower lip and smiled into the kiss as the lips against hers parted and responded in kind. Feeling Regina's tongue massage hers set off a heat spreading throughout Emma's entire body and she maneuvered the woman backwards, who was almost reaching her height in heels but still slightly shorter, until she had pressed her against the door. Regina lifted both her hands to grab at Emma's tank top straps and hold her closer to her, growling in frustration at the forgotten injured hand that wouldn't allow her to do so. Instead she reached her left hand up to cup Emma between her neck and jaw, as they reveled in the feeling of one another and all of the emotion that was pouring out into this embrace.

Emma pulled back as she realised that at some point she would need to breathe again and gazed into Regina's eyes, darkened and staring back intensely. She chuckled lightly as she leaned back in for another shorter, sweeter kiss. The sound of the doorbell ringing, dragged both women's attention away from the moment. Emma sighed in frustration at the interruption while Regina leaned forward and used her thumb to wipe at her own lipstick, now on the Sheriffs mouth. She smirked at the blonde and said "I hope you didn't ruin my lipstick after all your hard work". She picked up her bag from the floor, opening her bedroom door, she leaned into the blonde "Goodnight Em-ma, enjoy your evening." With that she walked out and down the staircase to her driver. Knowing Emma Swan would take care to lock up her house with the spare key she had for emergencies, once she remembered how to function again. Smiling to herself as she got into the car, Regina thought with amusement that she really must cook Emma something special on their next dinner night, which she was looking forward to very much. 


End file.
